AT
American Telephone and Telegraph Company/Bell System 1885–1900 The company's first bell logo was introduced when the American Telephone and Telegraph Company was founded by Alexander Graham Bell in 1885. 1900–1921 "Local and" and "Bell System" were added onto the logo in 1900. 1921–1939 This is the first documented use of the "Bell System" branding. Local versions of the logo include the name of the regional "baby bell" companies at the top of the ring, with "American Telephone & Telegraph Co." on the bottom. 1939–1964 The words from the ring from the second logo stayed the same, but the font and the hook on the bell was changed. AT&T 1964–1969 The words American Telephone and Telegraph Co. were removed from the ring, and "and Associated Companies" were moved to the bottom of a new wordmark reading the new abbreviated name of the company, AT&T. 1969–1983 AT&T 1969 Horizontal.svg|Horizontal version AT&T_logo_1969-1983_Horzontal.svg|Horizontal version with black colored bell 525198861.jpg|PBS Funding from the MacNeil/Lehrer Report (1982) This is the final version of the bell logo designed by Saul Bass. The words "And Associated Companies" were removed from under the AT&T wordmark, which was moved to the bottom of the logo, and the bell was redesigned and recolored blue. The bell logo would continue to be used by the seven "baby bell" companies spun off of AT&T as well as Western Electric Company. 1983–1999 In 1983, the wordmark remained the same but the bell symbol was replaced by a blue globe with lines on the left side of it that seem to make a segmented circle. This logo was nicknamed the "Death Star" logo. AT&T 1983 Horizontal.svg|Horizontal version AT&T 1983 2.svg AT&T 1983 Horizontal 2.svg|Horizontal version maxresdefault (1).jpg 525197673.jpg|PBS Funding from MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1986) 1999–2005 AT&T 2000.svg AT&T 2000 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version In 1999, the globe was slightly modified with its number of stripes reduced to seven, as four of them were removed from the globe (it originally had eleven in the previous logo). 2005–2015 AT&T logo.svg|Horizontal version AT&T globe.svg|Globe by itself. This was commonly used. Attlogo.svg|Logo with the slogan "The New AT&T: Your World. Delivered." (2005-2010) AT&T Your world. Delivered. 2005.svg|Logo with the slogan "Your World. Delivered." (2005-2010) Rethink-Possible-ATT.svg|Logo with the slogan "Rethink Possible" (2010-2014) AT&T Piensa Sin Limites 2011.svg|Spanish version of logo with slogan from 2011 mywlogo.svg|Logo with the slogan "Mobilizing Your World" (2014-2015) AT&T Mobilizing Your World 2014 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal logo with the slogan "Mobilizing Your World" (2014-2015) AT&T Facebook Profile Picture.svg|AT&T's Facebook profile picture (2015) On November 21, 2005, a redesigned version of the 2000 logo was introduced as a result of SBC's acquisition of AT&T. SBC was thereafter renamed AT&T. The font at the bottom of the logo was changed and made lowercase as well. This rebrand was created by the company Interbrand. In 2011, AT&T's trademark 4-note jingle was added at the end their commercials. *News release: New AT&T launches *News release: The New AT&T Unveils New Corporate Logo on First Day as Nation's Largest Telecommunications Company *Corporate Marketing Jobs at AT&T *Speak Up 2015–present AT&T_2016 Vertical.svg|Vertical version. AT&T Globe 2016.svg|Globe by itself AT&T Globe (2016) - 3D Version.svg|3D version of the globe AT&T Globe 2016 (Facebook Profile Picture).svg|AT&T's Facebook profile picture (2015-present) AT&T Mobilizing Your World 2015.svg|Logo with the slogan "Mobilizing Your World" (2015-present) AT&T Mobilizing Your World 2015 Spanish.PNG|Spanish version att_2016_lock_ups_animation.gif On December 2, 2015, AT&T updated its globe logo for the first time in ten years by having the white and blue colors on the globe trade places, making the stripes blue and the circle white, similar to the 1996 logo. The wordmark was changed as well, this time from lowercase to uppercase, and the darker blue circles inside globe were eliminated. External links *AT&T *Evolution of the SBC and AT&T Brands: A Pictorial Timeline Category:AT&T Category:Telecommunications Category:Telecommunications companies in the United States Category:Texas Category:Mobile phone companies in the United States Category:1889 Category:Plenti Category:OTI Category:Missing former logo Category:United States